NUESTRA HISTORIA
by reizen
Summary: sasuke y naruto son dos chicos de secundaria , novios desde hace un año. En esta historia veremos su relacion graduacion y matrimonio?un fanfict romantico mas no empalagoso y con un toque de humor espero que les guste
1. anunciando mi amor

capitulo 1: anunciando mi amor

Sasuke y naruto se conocieron hace 1 año en la secundaria, la pareja más romántica dulce y tierna. Que vivían su noviazgo como en un cuento de hadas. Sasuke un chico dulce y amoroso con su pareja, el más tierno de los ukes y naruto el seme más sadista sobre la tierra ….

-USURATONCACHI! Ven aquí ahora mismo maldito

- perdon sasuke

-maldito ya verás cuando te atrape

Estos gritos sonaban en los pasillos de la una de una de las escuelas de konoha. Y si nuestro dulce uke corría detrás de su seme para alcanzarlo y así darle el más dulce de los besos

- te voy a matar! dobe mas te vales que corras porque si te atra…- el pelinegro no alcanzo a completar la frase cuando "lastimosamente" tropezó y cayó al suelo

-AHHHG -grito el pelinegro al caer

Naruto al oír este "desgarrador" grito miro así atrás y lo que vio fue aterrador la escenas más triste que había visto en su vida, casi se le sale la lagrimita y todo pero quien no cuando vio a su tierno uke en el suelo

- SASUKE - grito mientras corría hacia el pelinegro- Sasuke perdóname waa que hago dime te duele mucho

- Si eso creo…..que… que no voy a poder….. volver a caminar

-Te voy a llevar al hospital no te preocupes mi amor-dijo naruto desesperado, cuando naruto iba a levantarlo entre sus brazos sintió algo que algo le oprimía muy fuertemente la oreja y de pronto milagrosamente como lázaro susuke se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Llevando de la oreja a un …

- Usuratonkachi como te atreves a hacerme correr detrás de ti, me la vas a pagar maldito dobe - dijo sasuke llevando de la oreja a un dobe

-Auuu auuu sasuke duele duele

El plan macabro del pelinegro había resultado, sasuke sabía que naruto como el dobe que era se dejaría convencer por esa escena dramática y patética de cuarta ya que naruto cuidaba mucho de sasuke al punto se ser sobreprotector y posesivo. no dejaba que nadie se le acercara al pelinegro con segundas intenciones y si fuera así bueno él no era muy bueno ocultando sus celos pero quien no cuando sasuke era muy guapo y atractivo todas las mujeres lo querían pretender

- Sasuke en serio duele mucho - dijo naruto con un tono lastimero mientras sasuke lo llevaba por los pasillos arrastrándolo de la oreja

- Tú te lo buscaste no puedo creer que hayas echo algo tan….tan….- .sasuke no pudo completar la frase ya que el rubor en sus mejillas era más que evidente

- TAN VERGONZOSO - dijo….. bueno grito sasuke

- Pero que tiene de malo decirle te amo a la personas que amas

- Pero también había la necesidad del bendito BESO DOBE

-Pero si fue un besito

-UN BESITO DELANTE DE TODO ESA GENTE? que tienes en la cabeza te has vuelto loco o qué?

- Pero eso no es nada de todas maneras nosotros nos….. - fue interrumpido por la mano de sasuke que tapo su boca

-No completes esa frase dobe no lo hagas - dijo sasuke con su cara completamente roja

- Bueno pues si es bien normal normal no?

- Normal? Tú no eres normal

A naruto le cayó como un baldado de agua, él se tomaba muy apecho todo lo que susuke decía

-Y porque no soy normal? Porque te confesé mis sentimientos y te dije te amaba eso está mal? - dijo naruto con una cara muy seria

Sasuke se sintió mal, algo le oprimía el pecho era un dolor punzante

- No eso no está mal naruto …. Mejor olvidémoslo

- Enserio entonces vamos a comer ramen tú lo pagas je je

- Que?...

No lo podía creer había caído en la trampa de un dobe, naruto no es tan tonto como parece o al menos eso creía sasuke

-Vamos rápido mi ramen se enfría - dijo naruto al ver que sasuke se quedó parado mirándolo- Ahhhhh suspiro - está bien si fue una pequeña bromita pero lo de la oreja me dolió teme - dijo naruto sobandose su oreja que había quedado toda magulladita, después de la jalada de orejas de sasuke

- Es que tú te lo buscas - dijo sasuke caminando al lado de naruto - si vuelves a hacer algo como eso de nuevo, la próxima vez no será la oreja lo que te jale

Cuando Sasuke dijo eso la mente de naruto comenzó a trabajar, pasaron miles de cosas pervertidas, como sasuke haciendo eso y esto y lo otro con su boca en su …

- Dobe llamando a tierra – dijo sasuke al ver la cara roja de naruto

Naruto no podía evitar pensar esa clase de cosas ya que era un saludable chico de secundaria y como todo chico saludable sus hormonas a veces le ganaban y aun peor cuando él era virgen y aun peor cuando sasuke no le dejaba tocarlo, ellos ya tenían un año de relación y él quería  
consumar su amor con sasuke, ya le había entregado su corazón solo faltaba el cuerpo …..de pronto algo hizo click en su cabeza o tal vez era la otra cabeza bueno como sea hizo click

- Oye sasuke teme que me darás como regalo de graduación recuerda que va a ser en un mes

- Que? Regalo de graduación? - pero que más regalo de graduación que darle el honor de ser su novio osea él nunca había tenido ningún novio o novia antes, nunca antes había encontrado al alguien interesante al quien darle ese honor, hasta que hace un año atrás llego este rubio dobe usuratonkachi que le robo su corazoncito

- Si ya sabes como un beso ….. chocolates….. un carta….. tu virginidad cof cof cof - tosió naruto para disimular

- Que dijiste tonto? quieres perder la otra oreja verdad - grito sasuke con su cara tan roja como los tomates que comía en el almuerzo

- Me arrancaras la oreja por un besito?

- No te hagas el tonto ya te oí ….. además ese tipo de cosas yo no….. - sasuke no puedo completar la frase era muy vergonzoso

Naruto se sintió mal al ver que había puesto a su amado en aprietos

- Tranquilo sasuke no te quiero presionar solo te estoy molestando, yo ya te dije que te voy a esperar o bueno mas bien esperaremos a que llegue el momento adecuado, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea perfecta y que tu sientas las mismos deseos que yo tengo de entregarme a ti

…. Sasuke no pronuncio palabra solo asintió con la cabeza

Naruto pensó que para que sasuke dejara de pensar en esas cosas sabia cuál era la manera mas efectiva, haciéndolo enojar, y sin perder tiempo le robo un beso a lo que sasuke levanto su rostro y reacciono. Naruto sabia que a sasuke no le gustaba que se demostraran cariño en publico

-Pero que haces dobe…-susurro sasuke

Qué raro no reacciono como las demás veces, creo que se está tomando muy enserio lo que ke dije ….. teme solo lo estaba molestando - pensó naruto

- Hooo mira ya llegamos a el puesto de ramen ahhh ya puedo olerlo desde aquí - dijo naruto para terminar con ese ambiente tan tenso

- Si eses apestoso olor lo olería cualquiera – dijo sasuke siguiéndole la corriente

- El que llegue primero tendrá que pagar y como se que tu eres un lentejo mejor ve sacando tu billetera teme

- Que lentejo? Como te atreves a decirle eso al capitán de beisbol no sabes en la que te metiste dobe

Salieron ambos a correr y si como siempre la pobre ranita de naruto sufrio las consecuencias .

Que les parecio soy nueva en esto porfa dejenme sus comentarios este fanfict es completamente narusau me encanta Naru de seme he pensado en hacerlo no muy largo también en agregar otras parejas y por supuesto el lemon mucho lemon, aunque no se como me vaya a quedar ya veremos XD y no se mi mente perver también quiere mpreg no se lo dejo en sus manos . porfa repito dejenme sus comentarios y si les gusto agregenme en favoritos onegaii sus comentarios me animan para seguir la historia sin mas que decir bye bye bye


	2. chocolates para mi?

Capitulo 2

Para naruto y sasuke su día termino con un gran tazón de ramen, salieron del local caminaron juntos hasta la calle en donde tomarían distintas direcciones para llegar a su casa, se despidieron con un adiós teme y un adiós dobe

Llego un nuevo dia era la mañana en la casa de sasuke y la paz reinaba en este dulce hogar

-OTOUTOOO! Hora de levantarse sasu-chan – le dijo itachi levantando las cobijas de un solo tirón

Con el frio de la mañana y los gritos de su adorado hermano sasuke abrió los ojos con malagana-y ahora que bicho le pico a este –pensó

- Vamos sasuke hoy es el día rosa

- El día rosa?

- Si ya sabes san Valentín

- Y mí qué?

- Como qué? No le vas a regalar algo a tu amado novmhhhhh- fue interrumpido por la blanca mano de sasuke que tapo su boca

Sasuke recordó el maldito momento en el que itachi descubrió su amor clandestino con el dobe

FLASHBACK….

Naruto y sasuke bajaban por las escaleras de la casa de sasuke después de una larga rutina de estudio en la habitación se sasuke, ya que los exámenes finales se acercaban. sasuke acompaño a naruto hasta la salida

- Ahhhhhh estoy agotado creo que mi cerebro murió solo recuerdo a+b igual a aaaaaa….. ya se me olvido teme

- No hay esperanzas dobe eres un completo usuratonkachi

- Heee no digas eso teme

- Lo mejor será que te pongas un mostacho, cambies tu nombre a José Luis rodríguez y te vayas a México a vender tacos seguro nadie lo notara

- He? que te pasa teme no me iré a ningún lado y además me gustan los tacos…..HA! tengo una idea ya sé cómo recordare todo

-Como?

- Con un beshooo - dijo naruto acercándose a los labios del pelinegro pero este se alejo

-Que estás haciendo dobe estamos en la calle alguien podría vernos

-sasuke solo uno ne?

-Este idiota como puede convencerme tan rápido, haciendo esos ojos de borrego yo…..

Sasuke cerró los ojos fuertemente y sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas naruto tomo esto como una aprobación

Y así sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso que con los segundos se convirtió en uno más acalorado, naruto quería meter su lengua en la boca de sasuke pero este apretaba fuertemente sus labios, parecía como si fuere su primer beso , naruto puso suavemente su mano en la mejilla de sasuke y la otra en su cintura para ver si así se relajaba y le dejara hacer su travesura

Comenzó a lamer los labios de sasuke y este poco a poco los abrió, dejando que la lengua de naruto explorara su boca y que sus lenguas se encontraran disfrutando de un húmedo y caliente beso que se prolongó a un minuto naruto poda oír los pequeños gemidos que hacia sasuke cuando trataba de tomar aire o cuando introducía su lengua en el interior del otro

-Cof cof - un carraspeo se escuchó haciendo que naruto y sasuke se volteara en la dirección de donde provenía aquel sonido

Sasuke quedo paralizado y sus ojos negros se abrieron al ver de quien provenía aquel carraspeo

-Hola otouto veo que tenemos vistita- dijo itachi volteando a ver el rubio

Naruto solo quito sus manos de sasuke y se separó un poco

- Bu-buenas noches - dijo tartamudeando, el no sabía quién era esa persona de cabello largo y muy parecida a sasuke

-Si puedo ver que son muy buenas, sasuke no nos presentaras?

Sasuke se alarmo

-Soy un amigo de sasuke

-Un amigo? Que amigos tan divertidos tienes sasuke, no recuerdo haber tenido uno así como sea cuando te limpies la saliva que tienes en los labios puedes entrar - dijo itachi con una sonrisa como diciendo "hora si te agarre tonto hermano menor jejejeje"

-Ha y claro adiós "amigo" de sasuke - dijo itachi alzo una mano y entrando a casa

Cuando itachi cerró la puerta solo se escuchó-LO SIENTO LO SIENTO SASUKE –de parte de un rubio

El pelinegro solo susurro - no puedo creer que mi hermano itachi nos vio-

-Que hermano? pero parece que a él no le importo mejor dame otro beso

De resto solo se escuchó un golpe que el rubio descarado recibió del pelinegro, cuando sasuke entro ya sabía lo que más o menos le esperaba. itachi sentado el sala con piernas cruzadas y una copa de vino que sostenía elegantemente, si no fuera por el cabello largo sasuke diría que es el mismísimo padrino

- Pero que interesantes "amigos" tienes sasuke-kun -dijo itachi sin quitar esa sonrisa malvada - y también parece que sabe besar bien verdad?

Sasuke solo se quedó en silencio hasta que susurro - no se lo digas a nadie itachi

- Claro solo tendrás que organizar mi cuarto y hacer otros trabajillos para mi sasu-chan - itachi se puso de pie dejado a un lado la actuación de padrino para pasar a la de vieja chismosa, acercándose a sasuke comenzó a indagar

- Y bien sasuke-chan que pasa con el rubio es guapo he? Y dime cada cuanto tienen sexo se protegen?

-Pero que dices tonto

-El condón es importante

-NO ME REFIERO A ESO BESTIA - tenía su cara roja como un tomate

- Entonces el sexo no es bueno

- Tonto él y yo no lo hemos e… - la vergüenza no lo dejo terminar

- Entonces es eso ….bueno cuando tenia tu edad (suena como mama platicando de sexo con su hijo XD)yo a los 17 no hacia esa clase de cosas pervertidas solo se hacen cuando te cases oíste otouto

- Pero que dices si tú y deidara suenan como conejos a mitad de la noche

- No digas eso sasuke eso es privado privado

- Privado? pero si se oye por toda la casa ve a un motel tonto

- Pero es que a mí no me gustan ese tipo de lugares es como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido y además no me puedo concentrar

-Cállate pervertido no necesito ese tipo de información

-Además estoy pensando en proponerle matrimonio

- Matrimonio a es escandaloso rubio? estarás loco

- Pues tu rubio no es muy discreto que digamos sasuke kun- Sasuke guardo silencio con sus mejillas nuevamente sonrojadas

- Y bien él es tu novio?

- Quien podría tener como novio a ese tonto

- Pero lo amas verdad?

- No digas tonterías

-Entonces porque se besaban tan apasionadamente?

-Quien se besaba apasionadamente tonto - sasuke salió corriendo de la sala para su habitación con tal de no oír mas preguntas tontas de su hermano, pero itachi le sujeto el brazo

- Puedes confiar en mi otouto no se lo diré a nadie, pero no es bueno negar tus sentimientos

Sasuke no dijo nada, Itachi lo soltó he inmediatamente sasuke se fue a su cuarto

FIN DEL LARGUISIMO FLASHBACK

Volviendo a la conversación de san Valentín…

- Vamos hermano eres así de amargado como para no darle chocolates a tu no…..- itachi lo arreglo al ver los como lo miro sasuke – a "tu amigo especial"

- Un hombre no le regala a otro hombre chocolates eso es cursi y raro

-Raro no lo creo sabes yo le regalare unos a deidara

- Es que tu eres un pervertido

-No lo soy otouto solo es el aimer (itachi y su pésima pronunciación de francés XD)

-Que aimeur ni que nada (los genes chicos XD)

-Yo solo vine a decirte que me sobraron unos chocolates de los que hice para deidara si quieres se los puedes dar al rubio

-No molestes no quiero nada no tengo porque regalarle nada a ese tonto los chocolates solo son para las niñitas tontas y sus cursilerías

-Lo que tú digas tonto hermano menor pero ya levántate se te va hacer tarde para la escuela además mama y papa nos esperar para desayunar

-Mhh- afirmo sasuke

Sasuke termino de desayunar se despidió de sus padres y de su hermano

De camino a la escuela pensaba en lo que itachi le había dicho "será que naruto quiere chocolates que pensara si le regalo unos? Seguro pensara que soy un afeminado y se burlara de mi ni loco le dejare que se ría de mi de un honorable uchiha"

Llego a la escuela y como todos los años el casillero de sasuke uchiha estaba hasta el tope de chocolates y tarjetas rosa, las chicas se morían por confesarle su amor a tan guapo chico y que chica no se moriría por él, además de guapo era el capitán del equipo de béisbol y con un promedio de notas excelentes y para rematar soltero, nadie sabía porque sasuke no tenía novia si la mayoría de chicas eran lindas, era un enigma pero no para uchiha ya el sabía que tenía "un amigo especial"

Sasuke abrió su casillero ignorando los chocolates saco su libro de matemáticas y lo volvió a cerrar subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su salón

Naruto estaba nervioso, pero que dice, si casi no sentía las piernas y su cara sudaba pues estaba por hacer algo que nunca había hecho antes "regalar chocolates" por qué es bien normal no? Darle chocolates a tu pareja a las personas que amas y sobre todo en san Valentín o será que sasuke pensara que es un afeminado y se burlara de el NO! Él ya había tomado la decisión de regalárselos y no se retractaría era por eso que naruto sudaba frio y sus pies no paraban de moverse

Y hasta que por fin entro el rey de roma al salón, no miro a nadie se fue directo a sentarse en su puesto ósea al lado del rubio

-Buenos días sasuke

-Buenas dobe

-Teme ni hoy dejaras de decirme dobe

-No especialmente hoy para que lo recuerdes el resto de tu vida

-Pues no hay necesidad te tendré el resto de mi vida para recordármelo - naruto no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo cuándo lo noto, se sonrojo

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo después de semejante confesión solo evitaron mirarse para que el otro no se diera cuenta de los rojas que estaban sus caras

Entro el profesor kakashi dictando como siempre su clase de matemáticas

-Buenos días alumnos perdón por el retraso es que me perdí en el camino de la vida

-Qué raro sensei esta vez no fue porque ayudaba a una viejecita a cruzar la calle - dijo una alumna

-No eso lo hago los miércoles

Todos se echaron a reír, kakashi sensei no solo era un buen profesor sino que se llevaba muy bien con sus alumnos y así la clase del sensei empezó

A mitad de la mañana sonó la campana para salir al descanso todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo de sus salones pues hoy era un día especial, ya que los chicos recibirían chocolates de las chicas fueran sus novias o confesando su amor y así igualmente fue para uchiha

Naruto y sasuke salieron para pasar el descanso en su lugar favorito la azotea, pero fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de cinco chicas se veían nerviosas y sonrojadas, una de ellas con el cabello largo y Castaño fue la que dijo:

-Sasuke-kun podemos hablar contigo

Naruto se sintió un poco incómodo a pesar de saber que era obvio que esto pasaría ya que sasuke era popular mas sin embargo le disgustaba

Sasuke noto la cara de incomodidad de naruto y solo digo

-Ahora no puedo estoy ocupado

-Pero sasuke-kun solo será un momento

-He dicho que no ya te dije que estoy ocupado no insistas

-Sasuke ve con ellas tal vez sea importante -dijo naruto

-Ves sasuke-kun tu amigo esta de acuerdo - dijo la castaña

-No seas molesta- dicho esto sasuke paso de largo ignorando a las demás chicas naruto solo lo siguió

-Tal vez no deberías ser así con esas chicas – dijo naruto

-Que? tú también vas a molestar

-Esta bien cálmate no diré nada

Cuando abrió la puerta para ir a la azotea naruto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, como puedo olvidar los "chocolates" sus manos comenzaron a temblar nuevamente solo pensaba "ojala no los rechace o se burle"

se sentaron en la sombra recostando sobre la pared el día era soleado y estaba haciendo un poco de viento era un clima agradable como para una confesión o para regalar chocolates?

Sin mas sasuke comenzó a comer su refrigerio, naruto solo se quedó allí sentado al lado de sasuke .sasuke comenzó a notar el nerviosismo del rubio ya que este no paraba de mover sus manos

-Sucede algo dobe

-He? a mí? nada …- dijo el rubio

-Porque estas tan callado lo normal que seas un revoltoso como siempre y que insistas en recostarte en mi hombro - o en mis piernas ….. esto ultimo lo guardo para el .

-Bueno - comenzó a dudar naruto - es que como decirlo

-Que?

Naruto se para de golpe y hasta sasuke se asombro ,Naruto dio un paso y luego dijo

-Sasuke ven aquí un momento

Sasuke se levantó y camino hasta pararse en frente de naruto, el rubio no lo miraba tenía su cabeza agachada y con su mano en el bolsillo

Sasuke recordó que esta situación era como similar a la que vivió cuando naruto se le confeso, bueno solo fue porque el dobe se le adelanto y lo beso de repente, recordando esto fue interrumpido por la mirada de naruto que lo miraba que? "naruto esta sonrojado? que rayos pasa creo que va a llover" esto me pone nervioso es igual aquel día demasiado parecido tanto así que al ver al rubio sonrojado él también se sonrojo

-Sasuke

-Si- contesto sasuke inmediatamente

Saco de su bolsillo una caja marrón y junto a ella una pequeña bolsita azul

-Ten- dijo naruto

NO LO PUEDO CREER este tonto en serio lo hizo demonios itachi todo es es tu culpa …..?

-Mhh – afirmo sasuke recibiendo los presentes para este momento el corazón de sasuke palpitaba a mil y su cara más roja

-Si quieres puedes abrirlo- dijo naruto

-Mhh-afirmo sasuke

Comenzó por los chocolates y lo primero que se dio cuenta fue que la caja fue elaborada manualmente, ya que los pliegues eran notables y tenía un bonito moño naranja pero más se sorprendió al ver que en su interior había un chocolate en forma de S y otro en N, óse los demás chocolates eran en forma de corazón pues naruto había hecho los chocolates el mismo….maldito itachi…..?

-Cof cof - tosió itachi

-Que paso? - dijo deidara

-Nada creo que alguien está hablando mal de mí

-Pues bien merecido te lo tienes

-He?

(Como se dieron cuenta la situación no es muy diferente aquí XD)

Volviendo a la azotea

Sasuke se quedó mudo no sabía que decir estaba feliz, emocionado, nervioso su corazón corría a mil "creo que me he enamorado aún más, es eso posible? así que a esto es a lo que se refería itachi"

-Espero que te gusten perdón por la caja fue más difícil hacerla que los chocolates jejejeje- dijo naruto

-Mhhhh gra-gracias me me gusto mu-mucho-dijo el pelinegro

-Enserio me alegro mu-mucho- naruto tenía una risa nerviosa

Naruto pensó "es el momento ideal para un beso no? Para sellar esta romántica velada bueno aunque fuera de día….. Y estuvieran en la azotea como sea quiero mi beso"

Cuando menos se lo espero vio que el pelinegro se voltio dándole la espalda -"He? Y ahora que hice" -pensó naruto

-Sasuke que pasa no te gusto mi regalo

-No seas tono como seria eso posible -

-Entonces qué te pasa dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos

Veras - su voz se comenzó a oírse triste y desafinada como si fuera a llora - yo yo no he traído algo para ti lo siento mucho – y para un sorprendido naruto sasuke comenzó a llorar nunca lo había visto llorar

-No llores sasuke me aras llorar a mí también amor

"Porque me llama amor cuando soy la persona más estúpida y egoísta en este mundo pensó sasuke"

-No te preocupes por eso, no estoy enojado además tendremos muchos san valentines juntos por delante- dijo naruto secando las lágrimas del pelinegro

Sasuke no dijo nada

-Además yo quiero un regalo que es mejor que chocolates

-Que es?

-Pues un besho tuyo amor

-Solo eso?

-No digas solo eso, para mi es importante vamos apúrate y dame mi besho- dijo naruto alargando su trompita esperando el beso de su amado

Sasuke lo beso sin pensarlo como no amar a este dobe "mi dobe"

.

.

.

Poniéndole fin a tanta cursilería XD una castaña de pelo largo no estaba conforme con los resultados no se daría por vencida ya que sasuke le había gustado desde hace 1 año

que se cree ese idiota guapo lindo hermoso pelinegro para rechazarla, ya vera será mi esposo - dijo la castaña

Fin capítulo 2… continuara

Cómo va la historia les ha gustado? Les agradecería que me dejaran sus comentarios y opiniones estos me animan a seguir con la historia bye


	3. sasuke que hiciste

Capítulo 3:

Después de que sasuke y naruto tuvieron su cursi momento en la azotea con unos besitos por aquí y una agarradita de manos por allá, se fueron a sus salones al oír que una "estúpida campana" según sasuke los interrumpió

Al volver a su salón algo sonrojados y muy felices sasuke no podía evitar sentirse mal porque su papel como uk…..gfasadfsg novio digo NOVIO, no lo había cumplido pues algo en su pecho dolía y dolía aún más cuando miraba a naruto y a esos bellos ojos azules color cielo que le hacían sentir ñañaras en el estómago (ya saben mariposas XD)

La clase pasaba mientras el profesor ibiki daba su clases de filosofía – y ya saben si alguien les dice tontos, golpéenlos en la cara – bueno más parecía una clase de defensa personal

Pero había un pelinegro que no atendía la clase pues en lo único que pensaba era en lo mal que se había portado con naruto -…maldito itachi…?-

En algún lugar en la universidad de konoha…

- achu! – tosió itachi

- Y ahora que paso? – dijo deidara

- no se creó que me va a dar gripa

- en serio no mames mejor me voy no me la vayas a pegar… hay mentiras amor es que uno ya no puede hacer una bromita, mejor vayamos a mi apartamento así te tomas algo caliente y coges calor a pero eso si NADA MAS

- Pero porque? si hace 2 horas con 55 segundos que no lo hacemos

- Baka aún me duele con lo de la última vez

- Es que tú no te dejas consentir dei-chan

- No gracias tu forma de "consentir" duele

Volviendo al el colegio:

Las clases estaban a punto de terminarse solo faltaban 15 minutos para que los alumnos que darán libres

Sasuke aún seguían con su cara triste y naruto lo noto

-Sasu-chan que te pasa

- Mmh por que

- No sé no me has regañado en las últimas 3 horas….. Ni golpeado

- Tonto….. es que estoy pensando

- En mí?

- No

- Mhhhh …..yo si estoy pensando en ti - dijo naruto con una sonrisa

Este dobe me hace amarlo más cada segundo –pensó sasuke al ver esos ojos cielo que …. – ha tengo una idea, claro ya se como remediarlo , pronto serán las 6:00 y las tiendas cierran a las 8:00 tal vez si me voy rápido alcance a comprarle algo a mi dobe antes de que termina el día de san Valentín…. Si eso es, solo hazlo sasuke uchiha - pensaba sasuke para el mismo

La campana sonó para salir y como es de esperarlo todos los alumnos salieron del colegio como si los hubieran liberado de la cárcel todos menos un pelinegro que se quedó de ultimo en el salón

- Vamos sasuke porque te demoras? tengo hambre

- Lo siento dobe pero hoy no nos iremos juntos

- Que y eso?

- Veras es que tengo algo importante que hacer

- Algo y que es ese algo?

- Es privado mejor vete a tu casa o tu papa te va a regañar

- Jejeje que vergüenza teme, pero si, no quiero que me dejen sin comer otra vez mejor me voy pero ya en serio dime a dónde vas, si quieres te acompaño por ti puedo pasar una noche sin comer

- Ya te dije que es algo que yo tengo que hacer

- Mmh esta bien entonces me voy - naruto camino hacia la salida pero se detuvo - sasuke me das un beshoo

- No te bastaron con los de la azotea

- Mhhhh - dijo naruto haciendo pucheros - pero me lo debes teme …..chao

- Chao dobe

Naruto se fue pero en los pasillos del colegio había una castaña que esperaba a que un pelinegro saliera pero espero y espero y este nunca salió sin soportarlo se fue a su salón a buscarlo y si hay estaba parecía buscar algo en su maleta

- Si aquí esta - sasuke estaba buscando en su bolso si había traído su billetera y si ahí estaba

Ahora si dobe prepárate porque te comprare ramen mucho ramen, si ya me lo imagino diciendo o sasuke teme te amo pasemos el resto de nuestra vida juntos quieres casar….fgdsgfdgfd pero en que estoy pensando - pensaba sasuke

Pero fue interrumpido con una castaña que entro en el salón

- sasuke-kun dijo la castaña de pelo largo

- Que tu otra vez

-Si lo siento sasuke-kun podríamos hablar

- No estoy ocupado

- Por favor sasuke-kun solo será un momento- dijo la castaña acercándose a sasuke

Aaaa pero que impertinente y me preguntan porque no tengo novia – está bien pero que sea rápido

- Si

- Veras mi nombre es minori y yo quería darte personalmente unos chocolates que hice para ti -dijo ofreciéndole unos chocolates a sasuke

- Si gracias si no es más me voy

- No espera es que dijo minori sonrojada

- Veras sasuke-kun yo desde hace mucho desde un tiempo atrás me has … me me has gustado cuando te vi por primera vez eras tan guapo y alto que me enamore de ti completamente

-Mhh y entonces te enamoraste de alguien alto y guapo acaso no viste algo mas

- Si claro que eres muy inteligente y popular

- Ahhh en serio como odio a las niñitas como tú que no son capases de ver más allá de los físico, sabes una persona no se enamora de lo guapo que es una persona, si no cuando es capaz de ver más allá de eso, de quien realmente es la personas que amas . cuando aprendas a ver con tu corazón y no con tus hormonas vuelves por lo pronto tengo que irme- dijo sasuke saliendo el salón cuando ya estaba apunto

- Eso no es así sasuke-kun cuando yo te veo siento muchas cosa - dijo minori con lágrimas en su ojos - dime sasuke –kun acaso hay alguien que te gusta

- Si así es - dijo firmemente sasuke

- Pero sasuke-Kun yo te amo mas dame un oportunidad solo yo te puedo hacer feliz

- Pero que dices si ni siquiera sabes que es lo que yo pienso de ti

- Mhhh no puedo creer que haya olvidado darle a sasuke su celular - naruto siempre se lo pedía a sasuke para jugar cuando se aburría y decidió volver al colegio para devolvérselo ya que naruto no se había alejado mucho cuando lo recordó al tocar su bolsillo

- Porfavor sasuke-kun no sabes cuánto te amo déjame demostrártelo - minori se abalanzo sobre sasuke tratando de robarle un beso a lo que sasuke se resistió tratando de alejarla pero minori lo abrazaba fuertemente tratando de acercarse al rostro de sasuke. Sasuke con el forcejeo puso sus manos en la espalda de minori hasta que….

- SASUKE!

sasuke volteo hacia atrás viendo a un rubio exaltado

- que naruto?

- no puedo creerlo - susurro naruto con sus ojos apunto de derramar lágrimas naruto salió a correr botando al suelo el celular

Fin capítulo 3


	4. sasuke revela sus verdaderos sentimiento

Capítulo 4: sasuke revela sus verdaderos sentimientos

- SASUKE!

Sasuke volteo hacia atrás viendo a un rubio exaltado

- naruto?

- no puedo creerlo - susurro naruto con sus ojos apunto de derramar lágrimas naruto salió a correr botando al suelo el celular

- NARUTO - grito sasuke pero naruto ya se había ido

- Escucha yo ya tengo a alguien al que amo así que no te me vuelvas a acercar a mí nunca más está claro - dicho esto sasuke salió del salón pero

- Sasuke-kun por favor - dijo minori deteniendo a sasuke - dame tan solo un oportunidad

- Ya no más niña, no te ilusiones conmigo ni si quiera me conoces y dices que me amas, no busques amor en donde nunca lo hubo, ya déjame en paz- sasuke salió corriendo tras naruto esperando que aún no sea demasiado tarde

- Naruto –decía mientras lo buscaba, alcanzo a verlo pero iba muy lejos

-NARUTO-

Naruto corría rápidamente por los pasillos del colegio

- NARUTO¡ espera – sasuke corría tras el

Sasuke corrió tan rápido como nunca antes lo había hecho sentía que si no lo alcanzaba todo se acabaría

Naruto ya no podía correr más el dolor que sintió al ver esa escena fue muy fuerte para él, Sasuke lo alcanzo pero no sabía que encontraría a un rubio destrozado su pecho dolía con solo ver que aquel al que amaba lloraba, quería hablar pero las palabras no salían solo sentía ganas de consolar a naruto

- Naruto mírame - le dijo tomando a naruto por los brazos y obligándolo a verle a los ojos

Sasuke se sintió triste al ver que naruto no lo miraba, se mantenia agachado y el pelo le cubría el rostro

- Escucha lo que viste solo fue un malentendido ella solo….-

- Si me lo hubieras dicho - susurro naruto – si me lo hubieras dicho que ya no querías estar a mi lado, yo lo hubiera entendido, pero hacer eso a mis espaldas …. Ya no te reconozco sasuke uchiha

Al escuchar a naruto sasuke sentía que ese dolor punzante en su pecho crecía más y más dándole una sensación de soledad

- yo sabía que llegaría el día en el que tu querrías estar con alguien más, sabía que yo no sería suficiente para ti, pero me hubiera bastado con que por lo menos me lo hubieras dicho, por que duele, realmente duele – dijo naruto

- BASTA - sasuke le dio una cachetada a naruto, él se sentía ofendido

- No más naruto no te das cuenta que me estas hiriendo

- Si tú este herido entonces yo estoy muerto

- Na-naruto - sasuke empezó a llorar también - porque dices esas cosas -

- Sabes - dijo naruto levantando su rostro y tocando la mejilla de sasuke - No quiero compartir ni siquiera un pelo de tu cabello con alguien más .no quiero que nadie te aleje de mí, yo ni siquiera una vez he soñado con tener un amante, pero si tu encontraste tu felicidad al lado de otra persona entonces creo que ya no hay más que decir, si esta es la última vez yo quiero que sepas que mi amor por ti fue y es verdadero pero no te preocupes ya no te voy a molestar mas

Lo único que sintió naruto en ese instante fue los cálidos labios de sasuke sobre los suyos

- Porque….. Por….porque acaso no he sido lo suficientemente claro contigo, acaso nunca me has escuchado? yo sé que muchas veces callo me es muy difícil expresar mis sentimientos pero yo creía que tu podrías verlos - dijo sasuke

- Yo no puedo verlos si no me los dices

- No pudes verlos pero ellos existen, mira aquí están los míos - dijo sasuke mostrándole a naruto su mano, pero esta se encontraba vacía

- Pero allí no hay nada

- Tal vez no pero aquí están - sasuke tomo la mano de naruto e hizo un ademan simulando que ponía un anillo al rededor del dedo de naruto – y son para ti -

- En verdad lamento ser tan difícil, esa es la única palabra que encuentro para definirme, difícil en cuanto a mi forma de ser, mi manera de pensar, soy difícil de tratar, de querer, de soportar, créeme que sé que lo soy. Quiero dejar de serlo pero no sé cómo, no sé qué esperas de mí, no sé si soy capaz de dártelo. Tengo miedo que te canses de mí y te alejes como todas las personas. No tienes idea de cómo me destrozaría. Llegaste y en tan poco tiempo te convertiste en alguien tan importante y en cierta forma, indispensable en mi vida, que eso es lo que más me da miedo, perderte, es mi mayor miedo. Sólo pido que luchemos juntos, no quiero cansarte, aunque sé que es lo que suelo hacer, sé que tú y yo somos diferentes pero aun así yo también quiero estar a tu lado dobe – sasuke dijo

- Naruto quiero que te quede claro que yo jamás te he engañado ni ahora ni nunca yo no te cambiaría por nadie, tu eres el único que ha logrado ver atreves de la barrera que yo mismo coloque, tenía miedo de que me hicieran daño pero te vi a los ojos y confié, por eso me entregue a ti sé que aún tengo que pulir algunos defectos pero quiero que me comprendas un poco

- Sasu…..- naruto iba a decir algo pero sasuke tapo su boca con un dedo

- Ahhhhh –suspiro sasuke - escúchame bien dobe por que no lo diré dos veces

- TE AMO ….TE AMO INMBECIL Y SI VUELVES A DUDAR DE NUEVO DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS NO TE PERDONARE QUEDO CLARO

- sa- sa- sasuke - naruto estaba sorprendido jamás había visto ese lado de sasuke, cuando el pelinegro acabo de hablar como por arte de magia el dolor que oprimía su pecho desapareció, ahora solo tenía unas inmensas ganas de decirle te amo a aquel que le había abierto su corazón… pero él se había quedado sin palabras tal vez en este momento alcanzo a comprender a sasuke lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarlo y besarlo como nunca antes lo había echo

Sasuke correspondió el beso que apasionadamente le dio, naruto rompió el beso le siguió abrazando y le susurro al oído – sasuke se solo mío de nadie más, no permitas que nadie te toque el único que tiene ese derecho soy yo – dijo besando su oreja

- dobe - dijo algo sonrojado - pero si yo siempre he sido tuyo tonto

- perdóname sasuke

- sabes me alegro que esto haya pasado, a pesar de que nos haya provocado un disgusto, al parecer fue la única forma de que tú me mostraras esos sentimientos de los cuales yo nunca supe, siempre estas sonriendo pero yo sabía que al igual que cualquier persona tú también tenías dudas yo solo esperaba el momento en que tú mismo me los dijeras y al parecer ese día llego…espero haber aclarado tus dudas naruto

- si ahora lo entiendo - dijo naruto dándole una sonrisa a sasuke - entonces…. no me engañaste?

Sasuke lo miro como queriéndolo asesinar - GRANDISIMO IM…. - Naruto le tapó la boca con su mano, la quito y le dio un beso

- Mentira amor ya entendí, lo comprendí perfectamente… te amo, te amo tanto -

- Más te vale jmm - dijo sasuke en un tono engreído

- Y tu también me amas verdad?

- Quien dijo eso

- Claro que si te mueres por mí

- Que?

- Me amas tanto que ya no lo puedes soportar verdad?

Sasuke solo se sonrojaba

Mentira solo bromeo, te amo sasu –chan y tú me amas a mi verdad sasuke? …Si claro que te amo dobe - dijo naruto imitando la voz de sasuke

- Oye ya para, que te pasa te has vuelto loco?

- Si estoy loco, loco de amor por ti

- Tonto - dijo sasuke sonriendo

- Ne sasuke

- Mhhh

- No te enojes pero…. quiero que seas mío

- Ya te dije que….

- Lo sé, pero me refiero a otras cosas como ya sabes

- que? – Sasuke cayó en cuenta - Aléjate de mí pervertido

- Pervertido? Más bien seria enamorado, aunque no niego que en mi mente eres algo sucio jeje -dijo recordando algunas cosas con las que fantaseaba cuando necesitaba algo de ayuda

Sasuke vio que naruto tenía una cara de idiota y estaba sonrojado

- Que tanto piensas pervertido - dijo dándole un coscorrón

- Auch porque me pegas acaso tú no tienes las mismas necesidades

- Las tengo pero no soy un pervertido como tu

- Entonces cuando te masturbas piensas en mí? porque yo si jejeje

Solo se pudo escuchar golpes que nuestro pervertido rubio de 17 años recibió T.T

Después de la lección que recibió el rubio pervertido, sasuke y naruto se fueron a casa, como siempre naruto dejaba a sasuke en su casa y luego se iba a la suya

- papa ya llegue

- bienvenido hijo - al verlo a la cara dijo - que te paso en la cara primero tu oreja y ahora esto - dijo minato al ver la cara de naruto un poco estropeada

- son los golpes del amor pa´

- golpes del amor? - minato recordó los golpes que recibía de kushina – aaaaa eso golpes del amor y se puede saber quien es la afortunada

- aiii pa´ podría hablarte todo el día de él, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer como llamar, tengo que hacer muchas llamadas, cuando la cena este lista me avisas pa´ - dijo naruto subiendo las escaleras

- Llamadas? A quien va a llamar….El? - minato se quedó con dudas, esa noche no durmió

Mientras tanto al otro lado del charco un pelinegro presenciaba una escena que no sabía cómo explicar eran como dos babosas una amarilla y la otra negra - claro como lo pude olvidar esas babosas son…

- ITACHI DEIDARA que carajos hacen en el comedor

- Otouto?que haces aquí

- Como que, qué hago? pues esta es mi casa no? Ustedes desvergonzados porque no se van a un motel

- Pero ya te dije que…

- No me importa no quiero verlos en mi casa besándose o haciendo cualquier tipo de cosas pervertidas solo váyanse a otro lado

- Sasuke–kun lo siento te prometo que esta será la última vez, de ahora en adelante voy a poner mano dura, verdad itachi? - dijo deidara mirando a itachi con ojo de "no habrá sexo por un año"

- Ahhhh si amor

- Mas les vale - de pronto el celular de sasuke sonó pero lo ignoro, ya sabía quién era

- Heee porque no contestas sasuke quien sabe puede ser "tu amigo especial" ya sabes el que besabas la otra noche

- yo no es…..

- Como puedes hacer esa clase de cosas impuras en nuestra sagrada casa - decía itachi sarcásticamente, él se quería vengar pues si no habría sexo para el no habría para nadie- eres un desvergonzado sasu-chan

- Que sasuke-kun tiene novia? - Intervino deidara

- Como crees dei-chan no es novia…es novio

- Cállate tú qué sabes, además ya te dije que él y yo jamás hemos hecho eso aquí, los unos que son unos pervertidos son ustedes idiotas - grito sasuke subiendo a su cuarto

- Contesta sasu-chan no lo hagas esperar jejeje auch¡ - itachi recibió un golpe - y eso porque fue dei-chan?

- No te burles de tu hermano menor itachi

- Él sabe que solo estoy jugando, más bien vayamos a mi cuarto dei-chan - dijo itachi abrazando a deidara

Deidara solo lo miro con fuego de ira en sus ojos

AUCH¡ escucho sasuke desde su cuarto

- Eso es lo que te ganas maldito itachi, me la pagaras por haberte burlado de mí - el sonido del celular lo interrumpió, miro quien lo llamaba y claro era esa persona, ya saben el pervertido

- Que- contesto sasuke

- Hola mi amor me has extrañado?

- Voy a colgar

- No no no ya enserio, quería llamar para disculparme

- Lo pervertido no te lo quita nadie usuratonkachi

- No soy pervertido

- Si tienes cara de idiota y te sangra la nariz entonces eres un pervertido

- Ya te dije que no bebe, es solo que… tengo ganas besar tu cuello y con mis manos recorrer tu cuerpo llenándote de caricias

- Como te atre….- dijo sasuke sonrojado pero digo muy sonrojado

- Solo quiero transmitirle a tu cuerpo todo lo que mi corazón siente

- …..

- Sasuke teme estas ahí…..hola sasu-chan…..hol – la llamada se cortó, más bien sasuke la colgó

- De dónde saca las agallas para decir eso maldito dobe, porque me haces sentir así - tomo un almohada y comenzó a golpear su cama – vamos corazón detente ¿porque lates tan rápido por ese pervertido?

- Se levantó de la cama y se dedicó a pensar en otras cosas, apago su celular y se quitó su uniforme cuando se iba a quitar los pantalones sintió algo en su bolsillo

- Que es esto - vio una pequeña bolsa azul de terciopelo y al instante lo recordó –pero claro como lo olvide naruto me dio esto junto con los chocolates

Curiosamente la abrió y vacío su contenido en su mano

- dobe….naruto…. - su corazón latió nuevamente al ver un collar con dos angelitos tomados de la mano, al mirar la parte de atrás habían unas letras grabadas que decían "para el amor de mi vida sasuke uchiha"

- Tonto solo tú puedes hacer esto – susurro sonriendo

El collar no se veía muy costoso pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a sasuke, se fue al espejo y se lo puso sonriendo nuevamente

- Naruto, mi dobe yo en serio te a…. - algo interrumpió los cursis pensamientos de sasuke – como pude olvidar los malditos chocolates para el dobe, no puede ser, por culpa de esa niñita mis planes se arruinaron más le vale que no la vuelva a ver por qué o si no….los chocolates sasuke concéntrate

Algo hiso click en su mente - CLARO ITACHI-

-Salió de su cuarto bajo las escaleras – ITACHI – pero se encontró nuevamente con una escena aún más desagradable que la anterior

- Sasuke que haces Aquí no te ibas a dormir? - Dijo itachi mientras deidara se bajaba de sus piernas y se acomodaba la camisa

- Que carajos hacen que no dijiste deidara que no lo ibas a permitir

- Lo se sasuke-kun pero hoy es san Valentín y yo….

- Que san Valentín ni que nada, fuera de mi casa pervertidos - dijo sasuke señalando la puerta - pero antes de irte itachi ¿dónde dejaste los chocolates que te sobraron?

- Chocolates? Pues en el refrigerador

- Ok ahora si largo

- Sasu-chan no me digas que vas a salir a esta hora

- Y a ti que te importa

- Como tu hermano mayor no puedo permitir que salgas a estas horas

- … dejare que hagas lo que te dé la gana en la casas mientras no estoy

- … Cuídate sasu-chan - dijo itachi yéndose de la mano a deidara a su cuarto - suerte con tu rubio no olvides usar protección

- CALLATE PERVERTIDO

- Vamos dei-chan tendremos el resto de la noche solo para nosotros

Sasuke abrió el refrigerador saco los chocolates, en el mesón de la cocina había un poco de papel rojo, cartón y unas tijeras al perecer itachi dejo eso. Sin pensarlo trato de armar una caja para los chocolates o algo parecido, él no era muy bueno con las manos, al terminarla puso los chocolates dentro, la envolvió en papel y la sello con un lazo fucsia

Cuando termino salió corriendo poniéndose sus zapatos rápidamente quería irse pero era tarde, ya comenzaba a oír los traumáticos gemidos de deidara

Salió de su casa y corrió en busca de su rubio pervertido

Fin capítulo 4

ADVERTENCIA: Para el próximo capítulo habrá lemon *¬* también aprovecho para invitarlos a leer mi otro fin se llama EL TREN DE LAS 6:30 espero que les guste

Comenten pliz y si tiene sugerencias tambien las trendre en cuenta bye


	5. sasuke se mio

ACLARACIONES DEL CAPITULO:

Hola antes de presentar el capi quiero agradecer a todo los que dejan sus comentarios son poquitos pero me animan mucho con respecto al capi Esta es la primera vez que hago lemon no sé cómo me haya quedado pero espero que les guste hice mi mejor esfuerzo y por ultimo quería aclararles que en mi país el noveno grado son como tres años antes de graduarse seguramente en otros países lo conocerán como primero de secundaria, en algunos colegio hace algo así como una pre graduación antes del verdadero grado , lo se ni yo entiendo XD, sin más aquí la contii REIZEN

Capítulo 5: sasuke se mío

"Él no decía nada. Le gustaba que él le dijera cosas, pero el callaba. Sólo sus ojos y sus manos hablaban…Y eso bastaba."

Ya entrada la noche Sasuke caminaba un paso acelerado tratando de llegar a la casa de naruto al llegar toco la puerta y fue recibido por minato que estaba vestido elegantemente con un traje

- Buenas noches minato-san

- Buenas noches he?

- Sasuke uchiha soy….a-amigo de su hijo

- Amigo? Vaya nunca había venido a casa un amigo de mi hijo, ni siquiera se si tiene

- Minato-san siento mucho por haber venido tan tarde pero me gustaría ver a naruto –dijo sasuke con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

En ese momento naruto estaba viendo televisión viendo un película que kiba le había prestado, escucho que tocaban la puerta pero no le presto importancia además tenía pereza como para bajar y abrir – mhhh papa se encargara –pensó

Mientras tanto en la puerta

- Claro pasa sasuke-kun - sasuke entro y minato lo invito a que pasara a la sala y tomara asiento - aunque no sé si te reciba a estas horas tiene tanta pereza que ni a mí me recibe, pero iré a avisarle a ver que dice

- Si minato-san si él dice que no, me iré inmediatamente

- Ok ya vuelvo - dijo minato subiendo las escaleras toco la puerta de la habitación de naruto pero no recibió respuesta

- Naruto hijo, un amigo tuyo ha venido a verte que quieres que le diga

- Si es quien me imagino que es, dile que no moleste que mañana nos vemos

- Estas seguro? yo creo que sí ha venido a estas horas debe querer decirte algo importante

- Ya te dije papa, dile que se vaya y que deje de ser tan molesto

- Está bien, se lo diré a sasuke-kun- dijo minato bajando las escaleras

- si como sea papa…..- cargando archivo, espere por favor-…..que dijo… sasu SASUKEEE?

- Bueno pues, mi hijo dijo que ha… -dudo minato

- Que le dijo minato-san – pregunto sasuke

- Dijo que dejaras de ser una molestia y que te vayas, fueron sus palabras exactas

- He? Así que dijo eso – dijo sasuke algo herido – entonces me retiro

- No te lo tomes a mal sasuke-kun, a estas horas él es así por eso te dije que….

- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –grito un rubio bajando las escaleras

- He? Naruto –fue lo que dijo minato antes de casi ser tumbado por naruto

- Naruto

- Sasuke hola

- No te preocupes ya me iba

- Que NO, no te vayas lo que pasa es que mi papa se confundió

- Qué pero si tú dijiste…-cuestiono minato

- Eso fue porque creí que era kiba – dijo naruto volteando a ver a sasuke -pero eras tú sasuke ven a mi cuarto - dijo llevándolo de la mano

- A si y que te vaya bien con kakashi-sensei - dijo naruto antes de subir - pues así era minato tenía un cita con kakashi por eso era lo del traje

- A si – dijo minato algo sonrojado

Naruto llevo a sasuke a su habitación una vez adentro cerraron la puerta

- Tu papa y nuestro profesor de matemáticas están saliendo? –pregunto sasuke

- Así parece

- Pero como se conocieron?

- Como pues si fue algo como….

FLASHBACK

A las manos de minato llego una citación de reunión de padres, se vistió con un buen traje pues sabían que los demás padres también se vestirían así, salió de su casa y llego al colegio entro al salón en donde le tocaba naruto.

- Buenas tardes madres y padres de los alumnos que próximamente pasaran a grado al decimo 2012 estamos aquí para hablar sober como van los muchachos, ya que pronto se graduaran del grado noveno – dijo la directora del colegio lady tsunade-sama

- Primero que todo les quiero presentar al profesor de matemáticas kakashi- sensei

- Buenas tardes - dijo kakashi - me gustaría hablar principalmente con los padres de los alumnos que van mal en mi materia - dijo tomando lista

Tu no hijo, tu no - rogaba en su mente minato

- Uzumaki naruto– llamo kakashi

Ahhh igual que todos los años - pensó minato levantándose y acercándose a kakashi

- Buenas kakashi sensei, yo soy el padre de naruto

Kakashi quedo asombrado al ver un hermoso hombre rubio de ojos color azul cielo que se acercaba a el

- Kakashi-sensei?

Dijo minato al ver que kakashi lo veía pero parecía que su mente estaba en otra parte

- Si si dígame señor he…

- Minato

- Minato –san sintiese por favor - dijo kakashi ofreciéndole asiento amablemente

- Gracias, esto antes de que me diga lo mal que va mi hijo, kakashi sensei no es que mi naruto sea un idiota no, lo que pasa es que a el ahí que enseñarle lento y me refiero a muuuuuuy lento, me entiende kakashi-san

- Kakashi –san me está oyendo

- Si si claro cada palabra que sale de su boca

- Qué bueno porque me gustaría saber si le puede dar clases particulares a mi hijo

- Particulares? Se refiere a que puedo ir a su casa?

- Pues si tiene tiempo tal vez….

- Si claro que tengo tiempo, más si es para usted - dijo coquetamente kakashi

- Jeje me halaga kakashi-sensei - dijo minato algo ruborizado

- Entonces cuando lo poder ver de nuevo

- Se refiere a naruto? Pues mañana mismo si quiere

- Entonces ahí estaré a las ocho – dijo kakashi

- Ocho? no es muy tarde mi hijo a esa hora ya está dormido

Al parecer no solo el hijo es lento - pensó kakashi - que le parece a las 3:00

- Perfecto entonces no veremos a esa hora

- Será un honor

FIN FLASHBACK

- Y después de eso kakashi vino todos los días pero a mí ni me miraba, ni mucho menos me enseñaba se iba directo a hablar con mi papa además de que le traía flores, chocolates y todo eso, mi papa siempre lo rechazo porque pensó que era un casanova y que el solo lo veía como para pasar un rato pero el tiempo paso y el seguía insistiendo y viniendo todos los días aunque el afectado era yo, porque mi papa nunca se comía los benditos chocolate, me tocaba a mí y siempre me dolía la pancita - decía naruto sobándose el abdomen

- Pobrecito - dijo sasuke sarcásticamente- el ya sabia que naruto comia mucho como para no comerce un par de chocolates

- Es verdad y bueno en donde iba? a si claro después de unos 8 meses de que kakashi san le rogara, mi papa por fin acepto y desde ahí han salido

- Ósea que se convenció de que no solo lo quería para un rato?

- Pues así parece, porque ahora mi papa viene muy tarde en la noche y no quiero pensar que es lo que hacen, tan solo de imaginarlo me da cosa además llevan saliendo ya dos años

- DOS AÑOS? ósea que él es prácticamente tu papa

- Algo así creo? Hace poco mi papa dijo que muy pronto nos mudaremos con el

- Mudarse?

- Si viviremos los tres según mi papa

- Pero adonde?

- No te preocupes bebe, me asegurare la distancia no nos separe - dijo naruto tomando el mentón de sasuke

- Bebe? No me digas así, es vergonzoso - dijo sasuke quitando la mano

- Pero si eres mi bebe sasu-chan un bebe muy travieso que….. Ahora que lo recuerdo porque has venido sasu-chan

- He? Yo - dijo sasuke con algo de rubor

- Si tu amor, no deberías haber venido tan tarde es peligroso

- Lo sé pero tenía algo que decirte

- Así y que es lo…..

Naruto no puedo completar su frase porque recibió un beso de sasuke

- Sasuke?

-Feliz día de san Valentín –dijo un sasuke sonrojado y dándole a naruto una caja roja

- Para mí? - dijo naruto

- No que va con mucho amor para la pared…..tonto

- Jejeje gracias amor te amo y también gracias por venir - dijo naruto dándole un beso

- Ahora me voy – seguramente los pervertidos que tengo en casa ya deben de haber terminado - pensó sasuke

- No te vayas sasuke - dijo naruto sosteniendo a sasuke – quédate- dijo con un tono algo romántico

- Qué y para qué dobe

- Para amarte, ya no puedo soportarlo solo déjame tocarte aunque sea un poco sasuke

- Qué pero yo…

- Vamos amor no are nada que tu no quieras - dijo naruto besando los labios de sasuke que al principio estaban muy tensos pero naruto los lamio y poco a poco sasuke abrió su boca dejando que la lengua de naruto entrara, hundiéndose en prolongado y caliente beso

Mientras en su boca había un vaivén con sus lenguas, naruto tomaba las caderas de sasuke acercándolas a las suyas acariciándolas y sintiendo los pequeños gemidos que sasuke le daba, poco a poco sasuke se dejó llevar mientras naruto lo llevaba a su cama

Cayeron con sasuke abajo y naruto arriba

- Espera yo no –dijo el pelinegro

- No te preocupes no are mucho ya te había prometido que lo haremos después de la graduación y cumpliré mi palabra - dijo naruto volviéndolo a besar

- Apaga la luz - fue lo último que sasuke dijo

Naruto obedeció y la apago, iluminándolos solo con la luz de la luna llena que pasaba atraves de la ventana

Comenzó a besar el cuello de sasuke dejando marcas de besos sobre el, mientras lo hacia sus manos subían la camisa de sasuke acariciando su pálida piel y dejando besos por donde iba, hasta que por fin lo vio, lo que tanto morbo le daba a naruto, sus pezones, siempre se los había imaginado y así eran tenían un color rosado carmín que parecía que deseaban la lengua de naruto sobre ellos

Naruto comenzó a lamer y a succionar el rozado pezón haciendo que sasuke diera unos pequeños gemidos

- Ahh na- na naruto no no mas

- Solo un poco mas

Naruto beso sus labios nuevamente quería que sasuke se relajara un poco pues no solo era la primera vez de sasuke, si no la suya también

Bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de sasuke tocándolo por encima del pantalón, masajeando el miembro de sasuke que ya estaba un poco duro, bajo el cierre y le quito el pantalón de un tiro dejándolo en boxers

- Sasuke te ves tan hermoso gimiendo y excitado por mí roce

- No me mires pervertido

Naruto se agacho y comenzó a lamer el miembro de sasuke por encima del bóxer, a estas alturas sasuke ya estaba duro, naruto lo puedo notar porque que la tela de bóxer estaba húmeda y algo se asomaba de ella, no soportándolo más naruto bajo el bóxer de su amado lamiendo sus muslos haciendo que sasuke se retorciera por el toque

Naruto también estaba duro y bastante excitado se quitó la camisa quedando solo con los pantalones

Después tomo el duro miembro de sasuke lamiendo la pequeña gota de pre semen que salía de la punta

- Ahhh ahhhh - gemía sasuke enredando sus dedos en el cabello de naruto

- na naruto - gimió mirando abajo sus ojos que brillaban por el deseo encontrándose a con la mirada de naruto

- Te amo - dijo

- Y yo a ti sasuke - respondió naruto llevándose a la boca el húmedo miembro de sasuke lamiendo y succionándolo duro como si fuera la cosa más exquisita del mundo

Cada vez que naruto se llevaba su mimbro en los más profundo de su boca sasuke llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás no podía resistir tanto placer

- Ahhh ahhhh naruto ahh ahhhh

De pronto naruto libero el miembro de sasuke sin que este aún no se halla corrido, pues sabía que si lo dejaba venirse seria el fin y él quería probar más de esa delicada piel, así que le quito la camisa dejándolo completamente desnudo dándose un tiempo para observar ese cuerpo que pedía atención, con su mirada queria a devorar cada parte de sasuke lamer cada rincón de su cuerpo grabándolo en su mente

comenzó a voltear a sasuke boca abajo, el entendió lo que naruto quería y accedió, ya boca bajo naruto beso la parte trasera del cuello de uchiha para después bajar por su espalda besando y lamiéndola mientras bajaba por su columna hasta llegar a las nalgas, primero las toco y luego las mordió suavemente

- Ahhh ahhh - gemía

- Eres hermoso sasuke, aún más de lo que había imaginado

Naruto suavemente comenzó a levantar las caderas de sasuke quedando este en cuatro, el pelinegro solo sintió algo duro sobre su muslos y si era el miembro húmedo y duro de naruto

- Sasuke junta tus muslos y apriétame

Sasuke así lo hico, junto sus muslos estremeciéndose cuando aquel miembro se cometo a frotar rosando sus testículos

- Ahí ahhh ahhh

Mientras naruto se frotaba tomo el miembro de sasuke con su mano y comenzó a frotarlo en ritmo con sus embestidas

- Ahhh ahh naruto

- Así mi amor gime mi nombre ahhh más duro quiero oírte ahhh

Frotando el miembro de sasuke mas rápido y el frotándose el aún más rápido entre los muslos del pelinegro

- Ahh ahh ya no ahhh

Naruto se agacho tomo la cara de sasuke, la volteo haciéndose que sus rostros se encontraran besándose apasionadamente

- Vente, vente para mi sasuke uchiha

- Ahhha ahh ahha ahh AHHA HAHA AHHHHHHHHH - gimió sasuke llegando al clímax viniéndose en la mano de naruto

- Naruto también se corrió cuando oyó el gemido de sasuke y sintiendo en su mano la sustancia caliente de su pareja

Sasuke se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama y naruto también cayó encima de el, pero pronto se acostó aun lado de sasuke mientras sentía la reparación entrecortada del pelinegro y trataba de controlar la suya

- Sasuke te amo - dijo naruto abrazándolo juntando sus cuerpos desnudos, sasuke también lo abrazo ambos estaban cansados por el momento, así que naruto cogió un cobija pasándola por encima de sasuke y con la misma cubriéndose el, para después enredar sus piernas con las de sasuke

- Sasuke - dijo naruto entrelazando dedos con los de sasuke -cásate conmigo –susurro, cerro los ojos y se quedó dormido

Fin capítulo 5

COMENTEM PLIZ así me animan a seguir con este fic bye


	6. una noticia inesperada

ACLARACIONES SOBRE EL FIC:

chicos y chicas tengo una duda ¿quieren que el fic tenga M-PREG? Si es así déjenme un comentario si no lo quieren también, lo digo porque ya casi lo acabo pero si le pongo M-PREG se me alargara más lo dejo en sus manos, para los que no saben M-PREG es embarazo masculino ósea que ellos pueden tener hijitos XD es algo raro pero a mi parecer lindo les comunico esto porque en otros comentarios me pidieron M-PREG y sé que hay algunos a los que no le gusta sin más aquí la contii REIZEN

"La mantis religiosa se comen su pareja después de aparearse con el" XD

Capítulo 6: una noticia inesperada

Era una bella mañana, un rubio se despertó pero no se levantó sino que se quedó observando el pelinegro mientras dormía

Ahhh que bella mañana – pensó naruto mirando a sasuke – acaso hay algo más hermoso que esto, jamás había visto a sasuke así de tranquilo

Lo que el rubio no sabía era que sasuke era como la MANTIS

Después de unos minutos unos hermosos ojos negros se fueron abriendo encontrándose con unos azules

- Naruto?

- Buenos días amor

- Que haces en mi habitación

- He? Que no me digas que no recuerdas lo que paso ayer

- Que paso ayer - sasuke se levantó y se sentó, rápidamente noto que estaba totalmente desnudo - porque carajos estoy desnudo?

- En serio no lo recuerdas - dijo naruto haciendo pucheros - pues ayer hicimos el amorcito

- QUE

- Jejejeje mentira no lo hicimos solo nos masturbamos

Mientras naruto reía una aura maligna emanaba de sasuke - naruto corre

- que?

- QUE CORRAS MALDITO

Naruto se levantó de golpe aun tenia puesto el pantalón, sasuke también se levantó cubriéndose con una sábana pero tenía una cara de pocos amigos

- Espera sasuke cálmate

- Que me calme? como me voy a calmar si me levanto desnudo y en tu cama

- Si lo sé pero déjame decirte que ambos lo disfrutamos mucho aunque yo quería más pero frótame también fue…..

- Cállate Maldito, me vengare - dijo sasuke acercándose a naruto mirando su entrepierna

- No, no sasuke no lo hagas - dijo naruto al notar la mirada maligna de sasuke sobre sus cositas amenazadas con ser golpeadas

- No prometiste que no harías nada hasta la graduación? – dijo sasuke

- Lo sé además no hice nada solo te toque un poco

- Un poco? pero si estoy desnudo

- Es que no pude lo resistir

- Ven aquí dobe – dijo el pelinegro indicándole con el dedo

- No mis cositas no, que también son tuyas sasuke

Sasuke se quedó estático mientras procesaba la información - que tu cosito es mío?

- AHORA SI TE MATO

- NOOOOOOOOOOO –

Pero fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de abajo que se oyó abrirse

- Demonios mi papa -dijo naruto

- Tu papa?

Ambos se vistieron rápidamente pero sasuke noto que sus boxers estaban sucios más bien húmedos

- Ten - dijo naruto lanzándole unos boxers suyos

- Es tuyo? No me voy aponer esto

- O es eso, o es que mi papa te encuentre desnudo

Rápidamente se los puso después busco su pantalón

- Naruto - se escuchó desde afuera era minato tocado la puerta

- Ya abro - dijo desde adentro luego de un rato abrió la puerta, minato vio que naruto no estaba solo pues atrás del rubio estaba el pelinegro

- Sasuke-kun?

- Si lo que pasa es que como no me quería quedar solito lo invite para que pasara la noche –respondió naruto

- A si? – dijo minato

- Aja

- Si pero ya me voy que tenga buen día minato-san - dijo sasuke despidiéndose - adiós naruto - dijo con una mirada de ira

Bajo las escaleras y salió

- Gracias papa - dijo naruto abrazándolo

- Porqué?

- Gracias por salvar mis cositas

- Tus cositas?

- Si

- Hijo vine porque necesito hablar contigo

- Y qué será?

- Entremos a tu cuarto así hablamos tranquilamente

- No yo creo que aquí también está relajado

- No, necesito que nos sentemos hablar

- Ammm ok - dijo naruto rogando que no hubiera un evidencia de lo que ocurrió ayer

- Qué raro porque no tendiste un futon para sasuke - dijo minato

- Porque? pues porque…me dio pereza y él dijo que no había problema en dormir conmigo

- A si?

- Aja

- Pero también hay un cierto olor que…

- Y cómo te fue con kakashi-san pa´

- Que con kakashi? - dijo algo ruborizado - pues de eso te quería hablar, veras anoche hablamos acerca de mudarnos a un apartamento que él piensa comprar, qué te parece hijo?

- Mudarnos con él?

- Si tú y él se llevan bien verdad o acaso no te agrada

- No al contrario el me ayuda cuando no entiendo además de que nos lleva a comer ramen

- Pero qué te parece la idea de que nos vayamos a mudar los tres

- Tú eres feliz pa´?

- Si hijo

- Entonces yo también soy feliz

- Pero también quiero tener en cuenta tu opinión sabes, para kakashi tu eres muy importante

- En serio? Ese viejo?

- No le digas así naruto

- Entonces como quieres que lo llame ¿papa?

- Ahh pues sería perfecto, aunque sé que lo dices de broma

- Pero claro cómo le puedo decir papa a mi profesor de matemáticas al que veo todos los días en el colegio

- Hijo si no te agrada la idea entonces no te obligare, le diré que por el momento no será posible estoy seguro que el entenderá

- No pa´ ya te dije que él me cae bien en estos dos años se ha portado bien contigo y eso es más que suficiente para mi

- Hijo te amo - dijo minato abrazándolo

- Y yo a ti - dijo naruto correspondiéndole

- Si es así entonces comencemos a arreglar las cosas

- Que?

- Si acomoda tu ropa y tú cosas

- Espera nos maduremos ahora?

- No ahora dentro de 3 días, pero pienso que será más fácil si dejamos algunas cosas en el apartamento de kakashi para que así cuando nos toque mudarnos ya tengamos todo listo, aunque hay algunas cosa que el y yo tenemos que arreglar

- No crees que kakashi sensei está algo precipitado

- no lo creo esto lo hemos hablado desde hace 3 meses

- mmmm pero no se

- Tomate tu tiempo hijo

- No está bien en ese caso comenzare a arreglar mis cosas

- Gracias hijo - dijo saliendo de la habitación

Mientras tanto un pelinegro maldecía por lo bajo el nombre de un rubio mientras entraba a su casa rogando no encontrase con las babosas besuconas - ya saben itachi y deidara XD

Entro subió a su habitación y se fue directo al baño dándose una ducha caliente, poniéndose champú en su cabello y luego lavando el resto de su cuerpo con jabón con esencia de jazmín, patrocinado por su mama mikoto - gracias mama ahora si oleré como toda una dama - dijo sarcásticamente, al enjuagarse se secó con la toalla, se puso su uniforme escolar, se peinó y de ultimo puso sobre su cuello el collar que el rubio pervertido le regalo el día de ayer, recordando el momento de plac…jfdgjfkdkg…el momento mas horrible de su vida, se ruborizo

- MALDITO PERVERTIDO TE VOY MATAR, YA VERAS A LA SALIDA

Mientras tanto en la casa del rubio:

- Que haces hijo – dijo minato

- Pues me voy al colegio - dijo naruto en la puerta listo para irse

- No yo ya pedí un permiso para ti

- Que un permiso para qué?

- Para que acomodes tu cosas - dijo una voz que provino desde atrás

- Kakashi sensei? - Dijo naruto

- Hola naruto - dijo kakashi revolviéndole el cabello

- Pero que usted no tiene que dar clases?

- Si pero fui transferido a otra escuela

- En serio?

- Voy a arreglar las cosas que están en la cocina mientras tú y kakashi vayan subiendo estas cajas -

- Subiéndolas y dónde? Pregunto naruto

- A mi camioneta – dijo kakashi

- camioneta? - naruto miro por la ventana era un camioneta negra 4x4 - Mas parece como si mi papa fuera acompañante

- No digas eso, soy serio con minato

- Si lo se jeje

Naruto se cambió poniéndose ropa particular y comenzaron a subir las cosas a la camioneta negra de kakashi

- Y en a donde nos mudaremos pregunto - naruto a kakashi

- No lo sé no soy bueno con los nombres

- Que ni siquiera sabe en donde nos mudaremos?

- Pregúntale a tu papa él fue quien escogió el lugar

Naruto bajo al sótano en donde su papa metía cosas a las cajas

- Papa

- Que hijo

- Kakashi sensei dijo que tu habías escogido el lugar

- El lugar? vaya pensé que kakashi quería mantenerlo en secreto

- Secreto porque dime a donde nos iremos

- A parís

- parís? no conozco ese barrio

- No es un barrio, es una ciudad

- Pero el único parís que yo conozco es…

- Es Francia, iremos a Francia

- QUE?

Fin capítulo 6

Comenten acerca de lo del M-PREG se los puse al principio y claro si también les gusto el capi


	7. la graduacion

Primero quiero agradecer a todos lo que dejan sus comentarios gracias me animan muchísimo a seguir con el fic

Por ultimo hice un solo capitulo pero me salió muy largo así que lo separe en dos capitulo un es la graduación y el otro el del malentendido y la propuesta de ya sabe que XD espero que les guste la contti y no olviden comentar REIZEN

Capítulo 7: un malentendido resuelto, llego la graduación

- QUE A FRANCIA?

- Si porque gritas – dijo minato

- Te refieres a Francia donde están esos rubios altos

Kakashi los interrumpió bajo las escaleras y escucho la conversación

- Le dijiste eso pensé que íbamos a esperar - dijo kakashi

- Pero su tú fuiste el que…

- Papa no me has respondido iremos a Francia en donde están los hombre que miden como dos metros

- Si así es hijo los hombres altos y rubios allí mismo

Al decir eso kakashi miro a minato

- Aunque kakashi sensei es mucho más alto - corrigió minato

- Porque dices eso papa además yo no quiero ir a Francia

- Pero hijo te prometo que solo será por un tiempo

- Pero y mis amigo y sasuke….que voy hacer sin sasuke

- Bueno hijo simplemente diles que te esperen un tiem….

- Pero es que Francia es….

- Si no quieres ir está bien no te obligaremos - dijo kakashi con un tono comprensivo

- Me sentiría muy feliz el que fueras pero si no quieres hijo no te obligaremos – completo minato

- Yo esto… - .naruto no sabía que hacer estaba entre la espada y la pared

Mientras tanto en la entrada del colegio estaba un pelinegro esperando a un rubio para cometer un crimen

Maldito pervertido ya verás cuando llegues - decía sasuke pero era raro que naruto llegara tarde Ya que siempre llegaba antes que el pelinegro

De pronto el timbre sonó anunciando que el portón de la escuela cerraría

- Y este tonto en donde se metió - dijo preocupado sasuke

- Maldito más le vale que no se esté escapando de mi - dijo volviéndose a enojar

(Sasuke y sus cambios de humor XD)

Pero en que está pensando este usuratonkachi acaso no vendrá al colegio….este tonto y ni modos de llamarlo el dobe no tiene celular ¿porque carajos no tiene uno?... - Sasuke está algo loco XD

Sasuke entro al salón sintiéndose algo solo al sentarse en su puesto, a su lado no estaba el rubio pervertido, de echo el puesto vacío no le gustaba - maldito dobe porque justo hoy tuviste que faltar no es como si te extrañara es solo que… me siento algo solo…pero que carajos acabo de pensar? claro que no quien lo necesita si no quiere venir pues que no venga, es mas no vuelva nunca

A mitad de la mañana tocaron el timbre para salir al descanso sasuke como siempre se dirigía a la azotea solo que esta vez estaría solo, pero un conversación llamo su atención era kiba que hablaba por celular

- Naruto porque carajos no te compras un celular es complicado estar llamando a un número fijo ….. si como sea como presidente de la clase es mi deber preguntarte porque no viniste hoy…tienes permiso?... no me habían dicho nada y porque pediste permiso….¿mudarse adonde?…FRANCIA?... es enserio sabes que no me gustan tus bromas y cuando se mudaran… 3 DIAS? Oye que le pasa a tu papa porque tomo esa decisión así por así…..el que grita es kakashi sensei?...bueno no te interrumpo mas pero más te vale que me lo expliques luego si nos vemos adiós

Sasuke estaba atónito…..mudarse a dónde, cuándo, porque?

El resto del día el pelinegro estaba en el salón pero su mente estaba en otra parte- ¿porque no me dijo nada?

Se la paso así el resto de la mañana hasta que por fin salieron del colegio sasuke aún seguía impactado con la noticia solo quería irse rápido a su casa al llegar entro azotando la puerta

- Oye cuidado que esa puerta no es tuya - dijo itachi pero no recibió respuesta - que raro porque no me contesto le habrá pasado algo - sin quedase con la duda subió hasta la habitación de sasuke y toco la puerta

- Sasuke puedo pasar - tampoco le respondió pero el entro - sasuke paso algo - pegunto al ver a su hermano acostado de lado se acercó y le acaricio el cabello - porque tan callado

- Se va a ir - susurro

- Quien se va a ir? –pregunto itachi

- Naruto

- Tu nov…..que diga tu amigo especial

- Mhhh - afirmo

- Pero como así para donde se va

- A Francia

- Francia? Pero pensé que ustedes eran…

- Pues al parecer no

- Pero ya hablaste?¿con el que te dijo?

- No he hablado con el

- Entonces porque estas tan seguro de que se ira primero habla con el

- Tengo miedo

- De qué?

- De que me diga que se ira

- No lo creo como te podría abandonar sasuke

- No lo sé pero…. No…no quiero que nos despidamos – dijo sasuke con una voz quebrantada

- Sasuke tranquilo primero habla con el directamente, debe tener una buena explicación

- Me siento como esas mujeres a las que los hombres las usan una vez y luego las desechan

- Oe sasuke no digas eso, tu todavía has hecho "eso" con el ¿verdad?

- ….

- Verdad? Ahhhh Esto ya se complicó - Ya sé y que tal si el dices que estas en embarazo

- Idiota si soy hombre

- A si es verdad

- YA SE – grito sasuke

- Que paso - dijo itachi algo asustado

- Ya sé cómo retener a naruto

- Como?

Sauce no le contesto se fue dejando solo a itachi - Bueno por lo menos lo intente

Mientras tanto en la casa de naruto:

- Oye papa donde a pongo esto

- En la caja de cosas delicadas

- Ok

- Hijo - dijo minato notando a naruto algo cabizbajo - todavía falta tiempo para que vayamos así que no te preocupes

- Mhhh - pero el problema no es el tiempo el problema es como se lo digo a sasuke - pensaba naruto

En la entrada de la casa de los uzumaki estaba kakashi subiendo más cajas a la camioneta hasta que vio al pelinegro

- Kakashi-sensei?

- Sasuke-kun que haces aquí

- Estoy buscando a naruto

- Ya veo debe estar adentro en el sótano

- Si - pero sasuke no se movió y se quedó viendo a kakashi mientras subía las cajas

- Pasa algo sasuke

- Esas cajas son las de mudanza?-pregunto el pelinegro

- Si así es

Kakashi noto la cara de tristeza que puso el pelinegro

- Estas bien?

- Si - dijo entrando a la casa

- Naruto- llamo sasuke desde le sala

Nauro escucho la voz de sasuke y subió

- Sasuke? Que haces aquí –pregunto el rubio

- Sasuke-kun - dijo minato quien también subió

- Que haces aquí sasuke? Pregunto naruto

- Es verdad que te mudaras?

Naruto primero lo pensó pero finalmente dijo - Si es verdad

- Pero cómo pudiste hacerme esto

- Cálmate sasuke yo note dejare

- Mentiroso

- Es verdad

- Mentiroso

- Sasuke yo…..

- Tú dijiste que te casarías conmigo – dijo sasuke en voz alta

- ….

- …..

- QUE casarte? - grito minato

- Yo te oí

- Pensé que estas dormido

- Estaba cansado pero podía irlo todo

- Oigan y porque sasuke-kun estaba cansado….. –pregunto minato

- Sasuke yo no me iré tranquilo

- Eres un mentiroso te odio

- No lo soy

- Que si lo eres

- Que no

- Que si

- Que no

- Que si

- Que no

- OIGAN - dijo una voz - que no ven que están poniendo nervioso a minato - dijo kakashi

- …

- …..

- Papa lo siento pero no puedo mudarme a Francia con ustedes mi lugar es estar al lado de sasuke y yo….

- Quien dijo mudarse a Francia? – dijo minato

- Como quién? pues tu –dijo el rubio

- Yo jamás dije que nos mudaríamos a Francia

- Qué pero yo le pregunte a kakashi que a donde nos iremos y él me dijo que no lo recordaba así que te fui a preguntar a ti

- Pero tú me preguntaste a donde iremos, no a donde nos mudaremos

- No lo puedo creer y todo esté alboroto por una sola palabra-dijo kakashi

- Que ósea que no nos iremos a Francia?

- A Francia si vamos a ir, pero de vacaciones y nos mudaremos a Adachi

- En serio?

- Claro que sí, porque pensaste que nos mudaríamos a Francia

- No sé yo….. Oye espera pero porque vamos a Francia?

- De vacaciones y porque kakashi y yo…

- Yo fui quien propuse el viaje a Francia – dijo kakashi

- Y para qué?

- Veras hijo kakashi-san me propuso matrimonio – dijo minato algo sonrojado

- Que?

- Si entonces pensamos cansarnos en Francia

- Entonces era eso y porque no me lo dijiste antes papa

- Pues es que pensamos decírtelos juntos ¿verdad kakashi?

- Si pero todo se adelantó por un malentendido –completo kakashi

- A pues ya que….sasuke….sasuke? sasuke donde esta sasuke que no estaba al lado mío

- Hace un rato lo vi salir - dijo kakashi

- Sasuke regresa – dijo naruto saliendo de la casa

Pero sasuke estaba parado al lado del auto de kakashi

- Sasuke que haces aquí

- Que….

- Que?

- Qué vergüenza dobe y yo dije ese poco de tonterías

- No está bien no te preocupes

- Dile a tu papa que me disculpe - dijo sasuke yéndose

- Oye a dónde vas

- A mi casa ya es tarde

- Quieres que vaya contigo

- No está bien nos vemos mañana en el colegio

- Ok

*GRADUACION:

El tiempo paso, llego noviembre y con ella la graduación

- No puedo creer que mi bebe se vaya a graduar

- Papa ya no soy un bebe

- Para mí siempre serás mi bebe

Conversaban minato y naruto en la sala del nuevo apartamento en donde Vivian con kakashi

- Que mal a qué horas vendrá kakashi-san – se preocupaba minato pues a kakashi lo había trasferido a un colegio lejano

- no te preocupes pa´ seguramente está coqueteando con alguna chica en el camino

Minato lo miro como diciendo ¿enserio?

- Mentira papa si kakashi se muere por ti

- Pues eso si verdad hijo

- Así es pa´

- Que tanto hablan -dijo kakashi que había llegado, cerrando a la puerta

- Kakashi - dijo minato abalanzándose en los brazos de este

- Minato que sucede

- Verdad que no me engañarías

- Claro que no porque pensaste eso….mm aunque ya sé que o quien fue el que te metió esas ideas a la cabeza

- Eso es para que aprendas a no volverme a quitar mi ramen – dijo naruto enojado

- Pues hasta que no hagas tus tareas de matemáticas no te lo voy a devolver

- Pero papa… lo siento se me salió - dijo naruto tapándose la boca

- Está bien que me digas así, ten aquí está tu ramen

- Gracias kakashi-sama - dijo naruto con unos ojos de cachorrito abandonado

- Tengo un corazón blando - dijo kakashi

- No es lindo mi Naru

- Y si también manipulador

De pronto sonó el timbre del apartamento

- Yo voy - dijo naruto - adiós pa´

- Espera como que adiós, a dónde vas jovencito

- Quede de ir con kiba a el centro comercial nos vemos pa´ - dijo cerrando la puerta

- Hola kiba

- No puedo creer que pase el fin de semana contigo

- No seas malo y hazme el favor es que necesito la opinión de alguien

- Pues ya que

- Tomaron el metro y se bajaron quedando en el centro de la ciudad

- Y adonde quieres ir?- pregunto kiba

- No se pues quiero comprar uno lindo

- Vamos ahí

Entraron a un local y una vendedoras les mostro algunos modelos

- Que le Parece este señor

- Mm es lindo pero es muy caro

-y este - le volvió a mostrar otro

- Es barato pero es feo

- Que tal este naruto - dijo kiba que estaba viendo los estantes naruto se acercó a verlo

- Ese es - dijo - se ajusta a mi presupuesto y además es lindo

- Ves que soy buen amigo – dijo kiba

- Oye kiba tú crees que importe mucho si es barato

- No creo

- Es que tú sabes que sasuke es de clase alta así que no estoy seguro si darle esto

- Pues yo creo que si está enamorado de ti no le importará además él ya te conoce y sabe cómo eres

- Que todo sea en nombre del amor - dijo naruto comprando y yéndose del local

- Oye kiba me harías otro favor

- Otro? y ahora que

- Veras en la noche sé que habrá un fiesta para celebrar lo de la gradación entonces podrías tu…

El día de la gradación llego en las horas de la mañana, como es acostumbrado en Japón los estudiantes portaban sus uniformes escolares y se levantaban uno a uno para recibir su diploma cuando eran llamados por la directora lady tsunade

A la graduación asistieron ambos padres de naruto y también los padres de sasuke y de cada uno de los alumnos, al terminar ino se paró al frente y dijo - compañeros antes de despedirnos tenemos que celebrar que hemos cumplido esta meta por eso los invitamos aun vengan a las 8:00 de la noche a una un pequeña celebración que se hará aquí en el auditorio del colegio no falten por favor y es de carácter formal

Dicho esto la ceremonia termino y cada alumno se fue a buscar a sus padres

- Hola pa´ - dijo naruto

- Naruto hijo mío felicidades

- Gracias pa´

- Kakashi-san?

- Felicidades naruto - le dijo kakashi abrazándolo -

- Gracias pa´ número dos

- dile a sasuke –kun que venga almorzar con nosotros – propuso minato

- No está bien así, debe de estar son sus padres que vinieron de Italia hace mucho que no los veía así que dejémoslo que pase tiempo con ellos

- Mi bebe es compresivo

- No me digas bebe – dijo naruto haciendo pucheros- Vamos almorzar tengo hambre la ceremonia fue muy larga

- Vamos entonces, a dónde quieres ir - dijo kakashi

- A macdonals

- Seguro hijo

- Si - dijo con la boca que se le hacía agua

- NARUTO¡ -se oyó un grito

- Sasuke…-respondió el rubio

- Te estuve esperando

- Lo siento no quería interrumpir

- Dobe no estas interrumpiendo nada, vamos así conoces a mis padres, minato-san kakashi-san ustedes también por favor - dijo amablemente sasuke

- Si claro sasuke-kun - entraron nuevamente a el auditorio guiados por sasuke

Al llegar vieron a dos hombres pelinegros una mujer y un a rubio que estaban vestidos elegantemente, parecían salidos de una revista

- Papa, mama - grito sasuke

- Sasuke te demoraste – dijo fugaku

- Quería presentarte a mi….amm…

- Amigo especial - dijo itachi que estaba al lado de deidara

- No moleste itachi - dijo deidara dándole un codazo

- Auuuch

- Gracias deidara, ellos son mis padres fugaku uchiha, mikoto uchiha y a itachi ya lo conocían y a su tonto rubio deidara

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es minato y él es mi pareja kakashi hatake y mi hijo naruto - dijo minato ofreciéndole la mano

- Mucho gusto - dijo fugaku tomado el apretón

- Es un placer conocer al amigo de mi hijo

- Gracias señor - dijo naruto algo sonrojado

- Pereces ser un buen chico cuida de mi hijo – dijo mikoto

- Sería un honor - respondió naruto

Sasuke se ruborizo y minato con kakashi tenían caras de asombro ya que naruto nunca utilizaba palabras tan refinadas

- Bueno y que tal si vamos almorzar - propuso mikoto

- Claro acompáñenos por favor - dijo fugaku

- Si claro gracias - dijo minato

Salieron del auditorio, ya fuera los estaba esperando una limosina negra, se subieron pero minato kakashi y naruto se sintieron algo raros el mundo de los ricos era impresionante

la limosina arranco hasta llevarlos a un restaurante francés muy fino

- Este restaurante es de mi favoritos espero que también sea de su agrado - dijo fugaku bajándose de la limosina

- Seguramente lo será - dijo minato

Entraron las dos familias, uzumaki y uchiha tomaron asiento en una mesa muy larga pero no sin antes contemplar tan elegante lugar, adornado con los más finos adornos asientos y mesas de la más alta calidad y meseros con traje que cambiaba de un lado al otro

- Qué lindo lugar - dijo naruto que tomo asiento al lado de su papa

- Me alegra que les guste siempre que regreso a Japón vengo a este lugar me trae hermosos recuerdos

Pidieron la carta y ordenaron la comida más fina y cara, kakashi y minato se miraron pues estaban pensando lo mismo "la cuenta" ellos habían traído escasamente el dinero como para cenar en un restaurante común y corriente

Mientras tanto `por debajo de la mesa un pelinegro comenzó a tocar con el pie la pierna de un rubio

Que pasa siento que algo me sube por la pierna ¿serán los nervios? - pensaba naruto que estaba sentado enfrente de sasuke

Pero pronto ese pie se acercó mucho a la entrepierna del rubio, naruto no sabía qué hacer si levantarse o moverse a un lado

Pero si es sasuke… a mi travieso bebe aunque ahora no es el mejor momento para eso. Aunque Sasuke está concentrado en su plato escuchando lo que decían sus padres pero si no es sasuke entonces ¿quién es? – pensaba el rubio

- Deidara no tienes como ganas de ir al baño - pregunto itachi

- Y porque iría

Itachi solo le picaba el ojo

- Que paso tienes un tic en el ojo

- Esto voy al baño - dijo naruto levantándose

-Mmm no me digas que yo - pffff jajajajaja - comenzó a reír itachi

- Que paso de que ríes itachi? - Pregunto deidara

- Nada –dijo - lo siento naruto - pensó

- Oe que le hiciste naruto? - pregunto sasuke

- Yo nada - creo que él pesaba que era sasuke –pensó - jajajajaja

- Ya cállate

Terminaron todos de comer levantándose de la mesa

- Espero que hayan disfrutado así como nosotros de su compañía

- Muchas gracias - dijo minato - permítame la cuenta

- No se preocupe minato-san yo invito este día es muy especial para nuestros hijos Verdad sasuke

- Así es papa

- En ese caso mucha gracias por la invitación

- Les pido disculpas les pedí un taxi que está esperándolos afuera nuestra familia aún tiene otro asunto que atender

- Así está bien fugaku-san muchas gracias por todo - los uzumaki se retiraron pero sasuke llamo a naruto

- Oe naruto recógeme a las 7:30 para ir a la fiesta

- Si ahí estaré

- Nos vemos hasta luego fugaku-san, mikoto san, itachi-san , novio de itachi-san y sasuke-kun- me he cansado son demasiados uchihas para mi – pensó el rubio

- Hasta luego naruto – respondieron

Fin capitulo7

Más tarde pongo el capítulo 8 la propuesta bye


End file.
